The Haunted Ball
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: General Iroh invites the Krew to a festival in a Fire Nation. Korea's happy to spend time with Asami and Mako is intrigued by the youngest Princess. Format has been fixed!


The Haunted Ball

The Black Dragon Ballroom, an ancient room that never quite fit with the rest of the palace. A place no one remembered building but existed all the same. A black dragon made from marble emblazoned the floor giving the area its name. Korra walked into the room holding Asami's hand.

"Wow! This place is amazing! I can feel the spiritual energy almost radiating from the floor!" She turned to her host. "This really is an amazing ballroom General Iroh, thanks for showing it to us!"

The General nodded. "You're very welcome Avatar Korra, but I didn't invite you and your friends here just to show you this room." He looked around. "Although, the place could benefit from an avatar's investigation. No, I invited everyone here for the Red Dragon festival and it's subsequent grand ball." He smiled. "I figured you may like to have one celebration where the focus is not on your current dance partner."

Korra gave her friend a weak smile. Republic City, while being accepting of her relationship with Asami, was incredibly nosy about it too. A fact she often complained about to her friends. She was surprised when it was Iroh that seemed the most sympathetic. She was even more surprised when he invited her and all of her friends to the Fire Nation for this celebration.

Asami tilted her head. "Why is that? What will they be more focused on?"

Iroh walked past them back to the door. "Well two reasons, 1) you two are really not that novel here and 2) well," He gave a dark chuckle, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh cut it out Iroh, stop scarring our guests." An elegantly dressed woman instructed walking into the room. "It's not nice brother."

"Sorry Fey but I couldn't resist, you know how much I love this time of year."

The woman nodded. "Unfortunately." She looked at Korra and Asami. "Please pardon him, this festival has a slightly eerie side to it that my dear twin loves to embrace."

"Twin?" Asami tilted her head. "Wait, you must be Princess Lafey!"

The woman smiled. "Well I'm definitely not Princess Azula. Speaking of which, Iroh had you seen Zula today?"

"I think I saw Rora talking to Mako earlier."

"Figures." Lafey rolled her eyes. "Well, Iroh why don't you show these lovely ladies the rest of the palace so the servants can get this place ready for tomorrow night?"

"Of course, I would hate to get in your way." Iroh motioned to the Korra and Asami. "Come, I'll show you two your rooms and then to the dinning room where dinner should be ready."

"And where we'll probably find Bolin and Pabu." Korra joked.

.o.

"So you're Princess Azula?" Mako looked at the girl leaning against the wall.

She nodded her bright blue eyes shining. "Yup, full name Princess Azula Aurora Agidar, most people call me Zula, except my brother who stubbornly calls me Aurora or Rora." She shrugged. "I guess it's just his way of being an annoying big brother. I should be happy I mean since he is so much older than me he could just ignore me."

Mako crossed his arms. "How much older is he?"

"Seventeen years but he always made time to play with me and stuff when he was home." Zula smiled. "I still remember the tea parties we used to have." She giggled. "I made him wear this awful pink hat. Still not sure why he did"

Mako snorted. "I would pay to see that."

"I bet quite a few people would. Use it to confirm some family rumors. I can't be too hard on him, he was there for so much of my life more then my father really." Zula shook her head. "Hey! Want to see some old secret passages?"

"Sure!"

.o.

Korra liked how even though they were royal, Iroh and his family always tried to have family dinners. Izumi sat next to her husband while their children sat intermingled with the guests. Korra noted that next to Lafey was a beautiful woman and next to Iroh was an empty chair. She brushed it off however, thinking that the person was later or canceled after the places were set.

After getting up to leave for bed, however, she took another look at the unused place setting as no one had touched it. Was it her imagination or was there fine layer of dust and a spider's web? Korra shook her head and told herself not to judge the practices of her hosts. On the way back to the room she was sharing with Asami she passed Mako still taking to Zula in the hall. Zula was giggling and Korra hoped Mako would not test their hosts' good will and hospitality.

With a roll of her eyes Korra made her way to her room, quickly getting ready for bed and snuggling up to her girlfriend.

.o.

Asami wasn't sure what the time was when she woke up to the sound of a woman laughing. She looked around, it was still dark and from what she could make out of the clock on the wall it was about 3 am. Asami shook her head and lay down again only to hear the woman laughing again. Asami sat bolt upright. The laughter had practically been right in her ear. She looked around the room again and saw a light moving under the door.

Asami frowned pulling on a robe and heading to the door to find out who was up at this hour. She opened the door to hall to find no one and the light she had seen fading around a corner.

Curious, Asami ventured out into the hall and towards the flickering light. As she fallowed it she thought she heard a woman giggle again. Asami paused, maybe this was one of the princesses up for a walk and she should go back to bed? Asami nodded. This wasn't her house; she should go back to her room. Asami turned an almost jumped out of her skin. It was only there for a moment but Asami clearly saw a glowing mist figure standing just behind her.

Not really wanting to be alone she quickly caught up to the moving light which turned out to be a candelabra held by Iroh. Asami gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank the spirits it's just you!"

Iroh turned to look at her confused. "What do you mean 'just me'? Is something wrong?"

Asami shook her head. "No, no everything is fine. Hey, what are you doing up at an hour like this?"

Iroh set the candelabra down and crossed his arms. "I could ask you the same question."

"I-I thought I heard giggling and…." She shook his head. "I don't know, a few minutes ago I thought I saw something but I think it was a trick of the light."

Iroh nodded. "This is an old house with some odd window placements tricks of the light are common."

"I guess, so why are you up at this hour General?"

"I'm looking for Rora, she's not in her room." Iroh looked at Asami's confused face. "Rora's pet woke me up a little be ago, I when to put him back in her room and found it empty."

"So you're being the good big brother and looking for her?"  
Iroh smiled and picked up the candelabra. "Exactly. Now I just have to find her."

Asami tapped her chin. "I have a possible idea where she could be but fair warning it might not be where you would like to find your baby sister."

"Doesn't matter if I don't like it, I need to find her."

.o.

"I can't believe you!" Zula yelled as she hurriedly pulled her robe on. "I'm an Adult! I don't need a baby sitter!"

"Clearly you do if you think this is ok!" Iroh grabbed her arm. "You barely know this guy! You're going back to your room now!"

"No! You're not my father! You can't order me around." Zula pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Fine! Want me to get mom and dad involved in this?"

Zula paled. "No, let's not involved them. I'll go to my room now."

Behind the yelling siblings Mako tried his best to blend into the wall. He winced when the door slammed leaving him alone with Asami. He looked over at her and signed.

"You don't need to say anything. You're face says it all."

Asami crossed her arms. "Good, because right now I don't know what to say. You should know better! "

"I know, I know but she and I just clicked! I think I'm in love with her."

Asami shook her head. "You've only known her for a few hours! You can't- I!" She groaned. "Just get to bed and let's hope, we're not thrown out tomorrow."

She left the room and walked back to her own. Iroh had left her the candelabra so she could find her way back. She pasted the doors to the Black dragon ballroom and stopped.

"Is that music?" Asami looked at the doors and heard, ever so faintly, music floating through the doors. She opened the door and found nothing. The room was as still and silent as it was dark. Shaking her head Asami made her way back to her room.

.o.

Zula looked up at her brother. "So you're not going to tell mom and dad?"

Iroh shook his head. "No. We don't need to bring them in on this. Just please think before you jump into bed with someone. I don't want to see you get hurt, broken hearts hurt more than broken bones."

Zula looked over at Iroh. "Is that why you've never brought anyone home? Fear of a broken heart?" She sighed. "Whatever, good night brother. Sleep well."

"Sleep well Aurora."

.o.

"Wow, who knew a ball could be so fun?" Asami said dancing with Korra.

Korra nodded. "Yeah, no one's staring at us, not even when we steal a kiss. I'm so glad Iroh invited us. We needed this."

Asami nodded than caught Mako dancing with Zula. "Yeah but I'm betting Iroh wishes that he didn't invite Mako."

Korra looked over at the Fire Nation princess dressed in blue to match her eyes. "Oh, Mako's a nice guy I don't think he'll mind."

"Yeah, remind me to tell you want happened last night."

"Oh, I can't wait." Korra stopped dancing as the music ended. "Let's go get something to drink."

The two made their way over to the punch table and after grabbing two glasses found a place to sit near where Iroh was sitting. Asami had been watching him and he hadn't danced with anyone all night.

"Not a big dancer General?" Asami asked taking a sip.

"No, I like dancing but I'm waiting for the right partner."

Asami looked over at Korra and than back at Iroh. "So you're waiting for someone?"

Iroh nodded and looked over at the clock. "Yup. Any moment now."

The clock struck midnight and Asami felt a surge of energy pass through the room. It was light the room came alive. She glanced down at the black dragon emblem on the floor and was shocked that it was now blood red. She looked over at Korra. "What just happened?"

"I don't know."

.o.

Iroh felt the change in the room and searched the crowd looking for one person. He sighed and looked down when he didn't see her. She wasn't here. Iroh's heart started to sink in his chest. He felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a woman dressed in a light blue dress lined with fur. She smiled, her white teeth shining against her mocha skin.

"May I have this dance?"

Iroh nodded. "Of course, Chimere." He took her hand walked out into the middle of the dance floor.

Iroh barely noticed the hush fall over the crowed as he danced. He was lost in Chimere's eyes. "You always look at me like that when we dance." She said softly. "Smile, tonight is a happy night."

Iroh smiled. "I know it is, any night is when I can see you." He gave he a spin and brought her back close to him. "I've missed you so much."

"I can see it in your eyes. So tell me what has happened since we last spoke? How is my dear Aurora?"

"She's growing up. She's a woman now."

"Does she know?"

Iroh sighed. "No, I don't think she'll ever know."

Chimere nodded her smile fading a little. "That's unfortunate." She took a deep breath. "But this is not the night to talk about that, those matters can wait. I want to enjoy this time with you."

The song stopped and Iroh bowed to his partner. "Another dance?" He asked softly.

"Maybe in a little bit let's go for a walk in gardens. We can talk there. Alone."

.o.

Zula watched the strange woman in blue walk out of the room with her brother. Mako looked at her. "Who is that woman with your brother? And why is everyone watching them?"

"I don't know. She always comes and my brother always dances with her, every year but no one ever talks about her." Zula looked down. "Not even when I ask."

Mako stood up. "Well let's go find out more about this blue lady." He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Zula nodded taking Mako's hand and sneaking out in to the garden. She spotted her brother with the blue woman sitting on a bench. Mako pulled her into a bush and out of the sight. He held a finger to his lips and moved so she could see Iroh and the woman. Her eyes widen and she had to cup a hand over her mouth. He was kissing her! Her brother, the man that never showed any interest in anyone, was kissing this woman in blue.

Part of her felt hurt, she thought they were close. Why wouldn't he tell her about this woman? She looked back at the couple and frowned. What was so special about this woman? Suddenly Zula felt ashamed, she was spying on her brother. Mako tapped her shoulder and pointed back to the couple. His eyes were as big as saucers. She looked back at the two.

"You need to tell Aurora." The woman in blue put her hand lightly on his chest. "She needs to know who her real parents are. She has to know! It's not fair to her or you."

"Chimere please, it will only cause her pain."

The moon had come out and now the woman in blue was shining with an unearthly light. Zula screamed and stumbled back falling into a pound. Iroh looked up and rushed over to her.

"Aurora!" He helped her pound. "Are you ok?"

She backed away from him. "No, I'm not ok."

Iroh look in shock. "Aurora what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! You're kissing a ghost! A dead person!" She shook her head. "I can't even look at you right now!"

Picking up her skirts she ran into palace. The woman in blue appeared right in her past.

"Aurora wait!"

She didn't running through the apparition and into her room. Her mind was racing trying to piece together how and way her brother would be involved with a ghost and what was that woman saying? Her real parents? She knew who her real parents were. Didn't she?

Zula closed her bedroom door behind her leaning against the cool oak. She turned to see the woman dressed in blue sitting on her bed. Zula sighed. "You're not going away are you?"

Chimere nodded. "Not until the sun comes up and the two worlds once again separate." She patted the place next to her. "Come sit, we need to talk Aurora."

Zula sat down next her. "My name is Azula, not Aurora only Iroh calls me Aurora."

"Well that was the name your father and I gave you, Izumi and Karrem gave you the name Azula. They wanted to make you sound more Fire Nation, protect you my little goddess of the dawn."

Zula paled. "So am I royal at all? Am I even a princess? Why would Izumi and Karrem take me in? Who am I? And who are you?!"

"I am Chimere, daughter of an Ambassador and I'm your mother. You are princess Aurora of the fire nation daughter of a prince and an ambassador's daughter. You were raised by your grand parents who love almost as much as I and your father do."

Zula looked at the wall feeling numb. "You know I'm going to ask Iroh and my parents about all of this. I'm not going to just believe the word of a ghost that was kissing my brother."

Chimere nodded and stood up. "I would not expect anything more my dear." She pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Oh my darling Aurora, Iroh was right you have my eyes."

Zula watched the ghost walk away from her and almost through the door. "Wait! Tell me one last thing."

The apparition paused. "Yes?"

"What happened to you? Why are you a ghost?"

Chimere looked sad for a moment. "I died when my ship was lost in a storm. I was heading to my homeland to tell my mother I was going to marry my true love. I wish I had just sent a letter."

Zula watched the woman disappear and gave a deep sigh. She walked over to the mirror, gazing into her reflection. She had blue eyes, the same blue eyes as the ghost. Zula hung her head what was she going to do now? What could she do?

Suddenly there was a knock at her bedroom door. Slowly she walked over to the door and saw Mako and Iroh standing there. They both look concerned.

Taking a deep breath and pointed to one. "You, I want to talk to you now." She looked at the other. "And you, I'll need to talk to you in the morning but not before then."

.o.

Korra looked over at Mako. "Wow, so Zula is Iroh's daughter not his sister?"

Mako nodded. "Yup, she was the product of a teenage love affair. Iroh wanted to marry her mother but she died before that could happen and it was thought it would be better if her grandparents raised her. She's going as Aurora now. She wants to honor her mother by using it."

"And her father?" Asami asked sitting up. "How are they getting along?"

"Fine, as good can be expected." Mako sat back.

"Can't blame them for that." Korra crossed her arms. "So has your love affair with a princess gone to a screeching halt?"

Mako smiled putting his hands being his head. "Nope, I'm seeing her tonight for dinner and maybe desert."

Asami rolled her eyes. "General Iroh is going to kill you."

"Probably."

A/N: thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you feel so compelled and I'll see you all later!


End file.
